Followed
by GenesisDarlingX
Summary: Just a cutesy one shot, for fun. Not too long.   A summary would kill the story.   Enjoy!


WARNING: Softcore Yaoi. Yu Kanda/Allen Walker, D. Gray-man.

For weeks he'd been following the older boy, examining every move, every word, every breath. Hiding his secret love. He hadn't had a very good first impression, or a very good interaction with him period. But that didn't stop his obsession.

This particular day, neither exorcist was on a mission, which left them both bored and stuck at headquarters.

Allen Walker, followed the older boy, Yu kanda, around as he seemed to be taking a walk. He was sneaking around, being as quiet as he could possibly manage to be. His heart fluttered every time Kanda would stop to look around, he feared getting caught.

"Umph! Ow!" He cried out, after he tripped. He was falling. Allen put his hands out, in attempt to catch himself. The impact caused tiny scratches on his hand, which thankfully didn't bleed. He sat up on the floor and looked up to see Yu staring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The older man asked him, raising an eyebrow. Allen bit a lip, knowing he was going to be in all sorts of trouble now.

"I wa-" His sentence was cut off as Yu picked him up. Allen blushed deeply. "K-kanda, what are you doing?" He looked shyly to the floor. 'Surely he doesn't like me too.' He thought to himself.

"Are you hurt?" Yu asked him, starting to walk.

"No...no. I don't think so." He shook his head, a faint pink blush was still visible on his face. "Where are we going?" He asked. Allen hesitated before he put his arms around Yu's neck. He expected Yu to shake them off, but Kanda let them stay.

"You will see." He said, not looking at Allen.

Allen kept his mouth closed, he didn't want to offend the man who was carrying him. They approached a door. Yu shifted Allen's small weight to one arm and used the other to rustle a key from his pocket, opening the door. The room was one Allen had never seen before. It was small and had nothing but a bed, a table, and two chairs. There were no pictures on the plain black walls. The carpet was lush purple colored, and soft. Allen could tell it was soft just by looking at it.

"What...is this?" Allen asked, running an injured hand through his white hair. 'And why the hell did you bring me here?' He added in thought.

Yu said nothing as he sat Allen down in a lovely black chair. "Stay." His voice was deep and sexy, it gave Allen chills.

Yu Kanda was dressed casually, black slacks, white button up, tie. Simple, yet elegant and attractive. Allen's eyes followed Yu around the room. First, he pulled the curtain on the one tiny window shut. Then, he removed his tie, leaving it on the bedside table. Last, he walked back to the door, making sure it was locked. He came back to where Allen was sitting, and sat in the chair beside him. "I know that you've been following me." He said, bluntly, in a monotonic voice. He wasn't bothered by the fact, he was flattered.

"You do? I...I thought I was quiet.." Allen's blush returned just as soon as it was gone.

"You? Quiet?" He chuckled sexily, grabbing Allen's normal hand. Allen's initial reaction was that he had to be joking. "I found it to be quite romantic. You were so,...persistent in following me. You even ignored your duties to watch me." He petted the younger man's hand. "And now that we're alone, why don't you tell me why you did it?" Allen's heart raced as Yu asked him the question. "Aw, now don't be shy." He brushed the boy's cheek with the thumb that had been brushing his hand.

"I don't know..." His voice was practically a whisper.

"Oh, I think you do." He said, smiling seductively. He patted his lap, "Here, sit." Allen stood and did as he was stood, silently. Yu adjusted their position so that Allen was straddling his lap and they were sitting face to face. "Now, aren't you going to tell me?" He said, wrapping his arms around Allen's waist.

Allen bit his lip and looked down, blushing a deep crimson. "Y-you already know..." He didn't understand why he felt like this. He could kick akuma ass, but couldn't answer a simple question. He hoped that Yu couldn't feel his racing heart.

Yu put one hand under Allen's chin, and lifted it. "Are you, in love with me?" He asked, looking into the other boy's young eyes. He admired how beautiful his features were. Allen's eyes widened.

"I...how..." He couldn't make himself say anything. "..did you kn-know?"

Yu chuckled. "I just do." He pressed his face to Allen, kissing him, passion exploding between them. Allen wrapped his arms around Yu's neck, blushing even darker as Yu said, "I love you too."


End file.
